Konoha virginity clinic
by Ronin Davis
Summary: WARNING LEMON! based on a h-manga I read a long time ago. it fallows a story of place in Konoha where young ninja can go to learn about sexual pleasures.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto

**Konoha Virginity clinic **

**chapter :1 Naruto**

The village hidden in the leafs is a town of Ninjas. These Ninjas are trained to be killing machine. Their leader is known as the Hokage. One day the Hokage named Tsunade noticed that a lot of the younger ninjas where to focused on trainning or other things. Many where still virgins and with the deadly risks they take. She was worried that they'd be missing out on one of the greatest pleasures in life. So she made a place for them too experience the pleasures of sexual intercourse.

The clinic stood towards the outskirts of the village. It was a plain building with only two floors. Out front stood a young man with blonde spiky hair and an orange jumpsuit. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was nervous about this His eighteenth birthday was coming up. He had always hoped that he'd have his first time with a girl named Sakura Haruno. However she was less thrilled about the idea and always punched Naruto If he brought it up. He sighed and walked it.

The inside of the clinic is what you'd expect a doctor's reception office would look like. At the front desk there was a young lady with a big friendly smile.

"Hi! How may I help you?" she said to him as he approached the desk.

"Ah, Hi I'm... here for.. Um" He stammered. She just smile at him and handed him a chipboard with some paper.

"Just fill this out and wait over there." she said pleasantly gesturing to some seats. He sat down and started filling it out. The first couple of questions where standard name, gender, date of birth. How ever he started getting into some weirder ones sexual preference male, female, or either. Naruto course selected female. The questions got more in depth about his sexual likes. He never though about if he was a breasts man or a legs kinda guy. After a few awkward minutes filling it out he gave her the form and he was told to go to waiting room 106 just down the hall.

He walked into the room and waited for his partner to arrive. The room was nice it had some different chairs and a bed. On the table in the middle was a bowl filled with assorted condoms. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He was just sitting there waiting he didn't know if he was meant to strip and wait for her naked or what. Soon the door opened and a women with long black hair and red eyes walked in.

"Kurenai sensei!" Naruto exclaimed recognizing the women as one of the ninja instructors.

"Naruto?" she said looking at him "so you're my next umm... appointment." she said. She was wearing a low-cut red dress that Naruto was now starting to eye.

"Um.. Yeah. I didn't know you worked here." he said awkwardly.

"Well I'm a volunteer." she said " all the sexual experience counselors here are volunteers." she explained. "So you're here to lose your virginity? I would have thought Jiraiya had taken you to a whore house or something."

"Well not he did, but I always just waited for him." Naruto replied "so how does this work w just kinda start doing it?" Naruto asked awkwardly starting to undo his pants.

"Wait I've got an idea." She said Naruto looking up at her. She took out a piece of paper a wrote something on it. "Here meet me here at this time tomorrow. I'll have a surprise for you." She handed him the paper.

"I don't know I think I read something about not agreeing to meet outside of the clinic." Naruto said nervously. Kurenai just smiled and walked him out telling him to trust her. Naruto was disappointed but did as he was told. When he reacted the reception office he saw the girl from before walking from the main door with a less then happy look. She smiled and waved when she saw him. Naruto just walked out the front door.

Outside sitting of the steps in front was a very pissed off looking little boy.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto said spotting him. The boy turned to him.

"Oh, hi Naruto... so you got to have sex?" he said in a aggressive manner.

"No... I'm not really sure what happened." he replied thinking back on the events the just transpired. "So what are you up to?" he asked.

"Oh they won't let me in because I'm to young." He returned disgruntled. "I have to come back when I'm older."

"Oh I see..." Naruto wasn't sure how to response to that.

"I mean I thought the whole point was to experience this before it's too late. I'm a ninja I could die on a mission." Konohamaru started to rant.

"You're a genin your missions aren't going to get you killed." Naruto said.

"Yeah whatever... say why did you come here? I thought you where after Sakura." Kono asked.

"Oh well she isn't very interested in me so... um yeah." Naruto awkwardly said trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Is she still hoping sasuke will take her CHERRY so she can BLOSSOM into a women." Kono said with a huge smile. Naruto just stared down at him and the awful pun he had made. "I'm sorry." He said hanging his had.

"You should be." Naruto replied. He started to walk away. As he walked away he looked as the paper. It was just an address with 12:00 pm.

The next day Naruto headed to the address. He was wondering what he was going to find there. He soon found him self standing in front of an apartment building. He started to walk up the stairs to the apartment listed on the paper. He reacted to the apartment and nervously knocked on the door. Kurenai opened the door.

"Oh Naruto so glad you came." She said letting him in. Her apartment was pretty standard. Naruto was looking around her place and noticed a timid girl sitting on her couch. This girl's name was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto said to her cheerfully not fully understanding what's she doing her.

"Um hi Naruto." she said with a timid voice. She sat on the couch and stared down into a tea cup she was holding. She has had feelings for Naruto for many years now.

"Hinata you're still a virgin too right?" Kurenai ask bring Naruto a cup of tea. Hinata just nodded her face blushing.

"Oh really." Naruto said taking the cup. "Well it's ok I'm one too." he sat down next to her on the couch. Her face turned a blight pink and she just drank her tea.

"Well Naruto I thought this your first time should be special. Why not have you two enjoy it together." Kurenai said sitting across from them.

"Oh I see. Well sure that sounds alright." Naruto said "you ok with this right Hinata?" He asked turning to her. She nodded with a smile. "Great so how do we start this?" Kurenai just smiled.

"Why don't you just start by taking off your cloths?" She said. Naruto started to strip. Hinata blushed and looked away at the sight of her crush striping down to nothing. "Now Hinata you have to do it too." she said playfully. She nodded and started to take off her cloths. Soon the two stood next each other naked. Hinata trying to cover herself with one hand across her breast and another over her crotch. Naruto staring at Her cleavage as she pushes them against her body. "Well Naruto your quite the man, huh?" Kurenai laughed.

"Huh?" Naruto replied being confused. He looked down and sees his penis fully erected. "Oh!" he exclaimed. Hinata's eyes where transfixed on his member.

"Let's alright." she laughed "it's natural. Especially for what we're doing." she said taking out a box of condoms. She took one out and unwrapped it. "Hinata, did you know how to put on a condom?" She asked.

"Um... I suppose." She stumbled. Kurenai smiled at her.

"Well I'll show you a good way to put it on and get your man raved up." she said placing the condom in her mouth and bent down. She took hold of Naruto's penis and started sliding the condom on using her mouth. "Mmmh... you have a long shaft there Naruto." she said using her hands to unroll the condom the rest of the way.

"Um.. Thanks" he said his eyes wide open when she started to place the condom on.

"Hinata you'll get to try it next time." she said turning to her. "Now sit down on the couch and spread your legs for Naruto." she did as she was told. She was so embarrassed showing her vagina to Naruto.

"Oh wow!" Naruto exclaimed getting in a closer look. "So this is a vagina?" he said sticking two of his finger into it. Hinata let out a small gasp.

"Naruto you can't just stick it in there." kurenai said pulling away his hand. "You need to know how the pleasure a women." She showed him all the parts of the vagina.

"Oh I see, so this is the clitoris?" Naruto said rubbing Hinata's gently with two of his fingers as Kurenai showed him. Hinata started to moan. "Oh you really like this, huh hinata?" He smirked.

"Alright Naruto that's enough for now." Kurenai said. Naruto positioned himself in front of Hinata preparing to enter her. "Now your going to have to go slowly at first." she said taking Naruto by the hips. She guided him as he pushed into Hinata's vagina. As he entered Hinata she gasped.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto Asked stopping.

"It's ok that's natural." Kurenai said "You just broke her hymen. Hinata don't worry you'll start to enjoy it first." She guided Naruto as he thrust in and out of her. Hinata's pain soon pasted as she started to moan. As Naruto got used to it he started to thrust faster. He soon climaxed.

"Oh, sorry about that." Naruto apologized pulling out of her.

"It's alright Naruto that's what the condom is for." Kurenai said pulling off he condom. She started to rub his penis. Naruto moaned as it stiffened. "Oh my. Your got quite the package on you." she smirked at his erected penis. "Hinata why don't you come over here. I can teach you about felacio." Hinata got off the couch and leaded forward. "You don't what to grasp it to hard. The key is to be gentle." she said as she caress his shaft. She let Hinata try. She nervously took hold of his shaft.

"Is this ok?" Hinata asked. Kurenai nodded her head.

"Now on to using your tongue." She said leaning in. She started to run her tongue along his penis and started to cicale around the tip. The two took turns licking his penis. Naruto soon climaxed blowing his load on to both of their faces.

"Hmm such a huge load." Kurenai said seductively. She lick some of his semen off her upper lip. "The cum of a young man. Oh how test takes me back." she said wiping off the rest of the cum. "Now we don't we try another position." He removed her dress and pulled down her panties. "Let the sensei show you how to fuck." Naruto starred at the naked body that stood before him. He noticed how her pubic hair was trimmed into a heart.

"Oh hey cute heart kurenai-sensei." Naruto said awkwardly. Hinata looked at her teacher's crouch and then her own. She didn't even think to shave it. It was big or unsightly just unshaven.

"Ah yes." Kurenai said. "When I first volunteered for the clinic. I decided to tidy a bit up." she explained. She bent down over Naruto a unwrapped another condom. "This is called the cowgirl." she said as she mounted Naruto sliding his penis into her. He vagina was not a tight as Hinata's, but she moved at a far faster pace then earlier. "So is this good enough? After having a fresh virgin pussy is one that has given birth still good enough to pleasure you?" She asked slidding her hand up along his chest. Naruto Just moaned loudly.

"Y-Yes sensei!" Naruto moaned. Hinata watch as her teacher rode on her crush's penis. She slowly started to finger her newly deflowered vagina.

"Hinata come join in on this." Kurenai said waving her over. Hinata came closer. "Now give Naruto a nice view of your lush fresh pussy." Hinata bent down over Naruto's face. Naruto Started to lick her. Hinata moaned as he licked her. As she to moaned Kurenai started to rub her breasts and tongue kiss her. This contiued for several minutes until Hinata and Naruto came. "Oh you two a so naughty cuming with out me." Kurenai said playfully getting off of Naruto's penis.

"Oh sorry sensei." Naruto apologized getting up.

"It's ok." Kurenai said. "You two are new to this. So why don't make yourself a shadow clone." Naruto nodded and preformed the shadow clone jutsu. "Good now Naruto... real Naruto put on this condom." Kurenai said tossing him a condom.

"Don't I need a condom?" The shadow clone asked. "Or am I getting another blowjob?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"Nope." Kurenai replied "you're going to have sex with Hinata while the real does it with me." she explain. The three exchanged looks.

"Um... I know that this is my first day having sex, but Ero-senin always told me to wear a condom." Naruto said worried. Hinata's face was the bright pink again at the though of Naruto's semen entering her.

"Don't worry you can't get pregnant from shadow clones." Kurenai explained. "Just like how the shuriken they throw disappears when the jutsu is dispelled so does anything else." Naruto was still a little skeptical about her explanation, but he decided to go along with it. Kurenai lead them to her bedroom. She bent over it. "Why don't you do me doggy style."

"Alright then." Naruto said eagerly. He had hoped to have sex with Hinata again not just a shadow clone. Naruto took hold of her hips and slid his penis into her. Hinata lad down on her back next to her. Naruto's clone started to thrust into her. Hinata quickly started to moan.

"It's a big difference isn't it?" Kurenai asked. "Not having a condomreally feels different." She placed one of her hands on Hinata's cheek and kissed her. After the kiss she leaned in a whispered. "Maybe one day you'll get to feel what it's like to have him pour his cum into for real and make a family."

"You say something sensei?" Naruto asked not hear hearing her.

"Just some dirty talk between girl." he replied. "Also you need to use your lower back some more." she advised. Naruto and his clone humped the two buxomness women still reaching climax. Hinata moaned loudly as she felt the clone ejaculate his warm sticky semen into her. She climaxed at the sensation. The trio continued serval sexual acts for an hour or two till the they ran out of condom.

They started to only doing oral sex. As Hinata sucked Naruto penis Naruto licked Kurenai's vagina and Kurenai licked Hinata's.

"Either of you two getting hungry?" Kurenai asked after several minutes of oral sex.

"Yeah some ramen might be nice." Naruto replied.

"Well I'll see what I've got." She chuckled. "Hinata you want anything?" Hinata just nodded her head. Kurenai went too her kitchen to make some snakes. When she brought back some sweet bean paste buns, tea and some cracker. Naruto was disappointed about the lack of ramen, but he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He tried some of the bean paste.

"Hmm, these are pretty good." Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata you should one of these." He said handing her one of the buns. Hinata bit into it. As she bit it the bottom gave way and some of the paste fell out onto her breasts. "Oh I'm sorry." Naruto looked around for something to wipe it off. Then a wicked thought popped into his head. He leaned in close to Hinata a lick off the paste. He raised his head from her chest and their eyes met. Naruto and hinata blushed.

"My you two make an adorable couple." Kurenai said. Naruto quickly back away from Hinata and they started in different directions. "Oh I'm sorry did I ruin the moment?" She chuckled.

"No um.." Naruto stammered "I... I'm sorry Hinata. I don't know what I was thinking." Naruto said awkwardly. He took another bite from his bun.

"It's alright." Hinata quietly said. "Thank you." she started to drink her tea. The three continued to eat and drink. They didn't even put their cloths back on. Hinata would occasional glanced at Naruto's naked crotch. He blushed and just started into her tea cup. Naruto would do the same.

"Ah, that was good. Thanks Kurenai sensei." Naruto exclaims leaning back.

"No problem Naruto." Kurenai replied. "Having Sex all day can really work up an appetite." Kurenai started gathering the dishes and taking them to the kitchen. Naruto got up and started to stretched. His penis dangled at Hinata's eye level. She blushed and turned away.

"Eh? Is something wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked noticed. He looked down and noticed his penis hanging out. He smirked. "Oh come on don't tell me your embarrassed about it. We spent the day with this thing inside your body." Naruto said leaning down

"Um no.. not quite." Hinata said avoiding his eyes. Naruto reached down and started fingering her.

"Come on now. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy my dick in here." Naruto smirked. His penis started to become erect.

"Are you two doing something naughty without me?" Kurenai asked walking in.

"Oh sorry sensei you want to join us?" Naruto asked getting a little too conformable with the situation.

"Nah, no thanks." she replied walking over to her cloths. "It's starting to get late in the afternoon." she said putting on her panties. "I have Shikamaru babysitting so I have to go." Naruto looked up at the clock and noticed the time.

"Oh yeah, I was actually hoping to get some training in today." He said with an almost disappointed tone.

"Speaking of training. Hinata your excused from training tomorrow." Kurenai said with a wink. "Trust me after a day like this you'll not be walking straight." The three got dressed and headed out the door. Kurenai headed towards Shikamaru's house to pick up her child. Naruto and Hinata headed off in the other direction.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said as they walked down the street. Hinata turned to him. "Today was fun and not just because of all the sex." He started to blush as little and stared up at the sky. "Do you maybe want to do something... sometime."

"Yeah." Hinata replied smiling. The two walked down the street.

**End chapter one.**

**Artist notes.**

**Well thanks for reading. I just thought I'd put this here to explain how this is going to work. Naruto and Hinata are done for this series. They might show up in the back ground, but no more sex from them. How this work is if or when I do another chapter it will be some random character losing their virginity to another random character. There might be some ocs. Ether the virgin or the volunteer never both. Towards the end when I start running out of characters (if I make it that far.) I might to a time skip to where Konohamaru his older. Thank you again for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba

**Konoha Virginity Clinic **

**Chapter 2: Kiba **

In the village hidden in the leafs there is a building where young ninjas can go to enjoy the pleasures of sexual intercourse. Out side the building paced a young man a his dog. His name was Kiba Inuzuka. He had short spiky brown hair with two red fang-like markings on his cheeks.

He paced back and forth with his dog Akumaru fallowing him. Him and Akumaru did everything together. Herein lies the problem. Kiba knew that the clinic would never allow a dog in. Even if they did would the women he will have sex with would be ok with a dog watching. Kiba never even masturbates because Akumaru is always with him.

"Hey Akumaru I need you to wait out her for a while." he said stopping. The dog looked up at him. "Do you understand I need you stay here for a while." He gave a small bark and sat down. Kiba started to walk to the door looking back to make sure he stayed. Kiba walked through the doors of the clinic and saw a perky girl working at the front desk. He started to walk towards the desk.

"DOG!" the girl stood up and pointed. Kiba looked behind him and saw Akumaru sitting at the door.

"Oh. Aku..." Kiba started to scold his dog. He was cut off by a blur rushing by him. The blur caused him spin around. He straighten up looking back. The front desk girl was now playing with Akumaru.

"Doggy." she cried Akumaru licking her face. "I'd love to have a dog, but my place is too small." Kiba was relieved she wasn't upset.

"Sorry about that." Kiba apologized walking up to her.

"It's ok I love dogs." She smiled patting Akumaru's head standing up. "But not pets allowed." She said sternly.

"Ah yeah." Kiba sighed at her quick change of expression. "Um I'm just having trouble getting him to stay." he explained.

"Well It's always really slow. So Maybe I can hide him behind the desk while you're... in your appointment." she said. Leading Kiba and Akumaru to the desk. "Here fill this out and wait over there." She handed him the form. "Hey boy why don't you came back her and play with me?" she called to Akumaru.

"Lucky dog." he said walking too the bench. He filled out the form. When finished he brought it up front. She told him to wait in room 110. Kiba walked down the hall to the room.

The room smelled weird. It had a large round bed, a couch and a weird looking piece of furniture he didn't know. It was foam like and shaped like a wedge. He looked at it puzzled as to it's purpose. He heard the door open. He turned.

"Hey there runt." Kiba's eyes widen. He knew this women. He met her once before. "I'm Anko Mitarashi." she introduced herself. Kiba's heart sank he knew she was a very rambunctious person.

"You're my sexual experience counselors?" Kiba asked.

"Pff!" Anko scuffed. "That tittle is way to PC!" She huffed taking off her trade mark trench coat. "Just call me your fucking Tutor." She smiled. Kiba raised an eyebrow. He was normally rambunctious ans impatience. But he was just too unprepared for this situation. Anko continued to strip. She pulled off her mesh shirt. Her breasts bounced as she pulled her shirt over her head. Kiba's eyes widened. Her nipples where pierced with studs. "What's the matter?" she asked with a mocking voice. "Never seen a pair of breasts?"

"N-No!" Kiba lied. His penis was starting to get His pants getting tight.

"Oh? Is that right?" she said. "Well I hope you really you are a virgin. Not just some playboy hoping to score an older women." she laughed. She undid her skirt and let it fall. Underneath she was wearing a black thong. "Like what you see?" She teased shaking her butt at him.

Kiba's penis had become fully erect. He could feel it trying to break free of his pants. He grinned and took hold of her butt checks.

"Oh" Anko moaned "now there's some spunk." she grabbed his wriest. "But you just don't go around grabbing at women's asses like that." In one motion she tossed him. He leaned onto the foam wedge. "Now let's see what we're working with." she said unzipping kiba's pants. He erected penis leaped out as she pulled down his boxers. "Oh, Hi there little doggy." she said playfully. She began too rub her fingers along the shaft. "What's your name?" she teased. She started to lick the head of his penis.

Kiba moaned as she started to fit it into her mouth. He had never felt a women's tongue on his penis before. He moaned deeply as she started to fit the whole thing into her mouth. Kiba started to pant. He could feel her tongue rub itself against his hard member. The inside of Anko's mouth was moist and warm.

"Wait... I'm about to..." Kiba tried warning her as he climaxed in her mouth. Anko sat up abruptly. She cough a few times swallowing his semen. "I'm sorry it was my first blow..." Kiba tried to apologized. Anko just placed her hand on his chest pushing him down into the soft foam he laid on.

"You really are a virgin, huh?" she chuckled looking down at him. Kiba was taken aback a bit. "Probably one of the shortest blowjob I ever gave." Kiba started to pout she didn't have to rub it in. "And now look your little puppy is all limp." she pointed at his de-erected penis. "Well I'll fix that soon enough." she move apart of her thong aside revealing her vagina. Kiba's eyes widen at the sight of his first vagina. Anko started to rub the lips of her vegina along the shaft of his penis. It didn't take long for his penis to stiffen. "There we go." Anko smiled. "This little doggy is about to have it's first taste of pussy."

"Um... Anko-sensei?" Kiba interrupted. Anko look at him. "I kind of wanted to do it doggy style." he said cautiously of her response.

"Sorry kid." she smiled "but since this is your first time I'm in charge." she started to unzip kiba's jacket. "But I'll tell you what." she said in a low seductive voice. "I'll let you ride bareback, no condom." She pulled up his under shirt. With one hand she rubbed his exposed chest. With her other hand she grasped his penis and positioned it to enter her. "You batter last longer this time." she said sternly. She slipped his penis into her vagina. Kiba started moaning as she bounced up and down on his hard member.

"So good." Kiba moaned loudly. "Ouch!" he said as anko pinched one of his nipples.

"I don't want you getting to excite. I need pleasure too." Anko chuckled. She started to bounce faster. Kiba reached up grabbing her breasts. "Hmm. You're a grabby little puppy aren't you?" she moaned. "Well have at it, but let me show you how to really play with them." she leaned in placing one of her hands over his. "My tits aren't you junk. You can't just yank on it." she started to guide kiba's hand

"There so soft." Kiba moaned. Kiba winced as Anko pinched one of his nipples again. "Yeah, yeah don't get too excited." he moaned as she loosened her grip on his nipple.

"Don't worry little pub it's your turn to play with may nipples." she teased. Kiba started to rub her nipples with his thumbs. Her nipples where erect. He tried going in a circle motion, but he kept snagging on her piercing. "Hey, careful with those." Anko said as he accidently flicked her piercing. "If I wanted you to treat them rough I would have whore my ring ones." she teased.

"I think I'm going to cum!" Kiba warned. Anko pull kiba's member out of her as he climaxed. His Semen squirted up onto her stomach.

"Oh my look at all this cum." she said scooping some up with her finger. "How often do you jerk off kid?" she asked licking the semen off her finger.

"Not often." he muttered. Anko got off him walking over to a table with a box of tissues on it.

"Is that right?" she said wiping off herself. "I would think a kid like you would yank it till it was red." Kiba got up and started to zip up his jacket. "What to you think you're doing?" Anko asked.

"Um.. Well I'm not a virgin anymore so..." Kiba replied turning to her.

"You're just gonna leave with out making me cum?" she said "what kind of a man are you? Plus I thought you wanted to do me doggy style." she said as she bent over. She dropped her thong to her feet and shook her butt at him.

"Um, yeah..." he said his penis hardening again from her jiggling butt checks. He walked towards her kicking off her pants.

"Just a minute there stud." she said stopping him. "The first rid was a freebie. This time you wear a condom." she said tossing him a condom. "Now slip that bad boy on and ride me like a bronco."

"Alright." Kiba said taking the condom out of it's wrapper. He had never had to put one on before. He didn't think it was that hard. After fiddling with it he grabbed by her waist.

"Oh! So enthusiastic." she moaned as he thrusts his fully erected penis into her. She placed her hands on the table as he thrusts into her. Her breasts swung back and forth to the rhythm of his thrusting. "Oh yeah fuck my pussy!" she moaned "fuck my pussy deep!"

"Oh yeah your pussy is so good." Kiba moaned the sound of their bodies slapping against each other filled the room.

"Oh yeah give my ass a good spank!" Anko cried as kiba continued to pond into her. Kiba release one of his hands from her waist and start to repeatedly slap her butt check. "Oh fuck yes!" she moaned loudly. "Come on kid, I'm almost there." she chanted as she neared climax.

"Good I was worried I'd cum before you." Kiba panted "now I can really cut loose." kiba started to move his hips faster.

"Oh yeah! Now we're really talking." Anko moaned "YES! YES! OOOH YEESSSS!" she screamed they reached climax. Kiba pulled his penis out of her and pulled off the condom. "Not bad kid you just made your first girl cum. And it only took you three times your self." Anko said sitting the bare butt down on the table.

"Hey that first time shouldn't count!" Kiba protested. "That was just a blow job."

"What ever kid." anko scuffed. "You have some serous potential." she just up and started dressing. "But next time start out of the gates running, but still peace your energy." Kiba also started dressing him self. Anko look at him. "Kids got some great hips, but needs to know how to aim." she thought to herself. "God I having felt fucking that fast since when Tsume fucked me up the ass with a strap on." she started to drifted off and smile as she thought of the experience.

"Anko?" Kiba asked noticing her spaced out expression. "Something up?"

"Hmm?" Anko snaped out of it. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking of this time a chick did me up the ass with a strap-on." she explained.

"Oh?" Kiba remarked. "That sounds kinda hot." he exclaimed. "If you two ever need some really meat just call me." he boasted. Anko snickered at his clueless comment. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing." she said. "Zip up your pants and let's get out of here." the two headed out the room. Kiba was shocked see Akamaru walking down the hall dragging the nurse behind him. "Akamaru?" he said puzzled. "I told you to stay."

"He won't listen to me." the nurse whined. "Come on your gonna get me in trouble."

"Oh my. What a big dog." anko chuckled.

"Yeah but he doesn't always do what I say." Kiba sighed. "It's always a pain to get some alone time."

"Well I've never had a problem with an audience." anko said seductively. Kiba's eyes widened. "Food for thought you still have a lot to learn."

"Anko you know your not supposed to seduce patients out side the clinic." the nurse protested.

"I know the rules." she said with a bored voice. "I'm done for the day so I'm going drinking." she started walking off. "Say hi to your mom for me kid." she cheered as she left. Kiba standing there befuddled.

**Chapter 2 end**


	3. Chapter 3: Tenten

**Konoha Virginity Clinic **

**Chapter: 3 Tenten**

In the village hidden in the leafs there is a building where young ninjas can go to enjoy the pleasures of sexual intercourse. A young girl stood in front of the building. She had her brown hair tied up into two buns. Her name was Tenten and she was incredibly nervous. The Truth is she was nineteen. She has been avoiding this for a long time. The person of her affections hasn't even acknowledged her as a women.

"What do I have to be scared of?" she said to herself holding her head high as she walked towards the door. As she approached the doors swung opened as a young boy came flying from the doorway. She recognized the boy as the grandson of the late third Hokage. "Hey um.. You ok?" she asked him as he made a stiff landing.

"Yeah." he was rubbing his back getting up. "That bitch nurse just wont let me in. I'm a ninja I go on missions I deserve this." He decreed getting up. "Hey, you're here to loose you virginity right?" he asked her looking up.

"Yeah... I guess I am." she said blushing. She didn't care to talk about this with a kid.

"Well I'm a virgin. Why don't we lose it together." he said with a big smile. Tenten laughed and patted him on the head.

"You're cute, but I don't think so." He pouted at her decline. "Don't worry one day you'll find the girl who'll be your first and it will be special."

"If you really believe that why are you here and not with that special someone?" He asked still pouting.

"Do as I say, not as I do." she said through a gritted smile. She turned to walk inside. As she walked away she felt a pair of hands grab at her butt. She blushed and turned around to see the boy running away.

"HAHA! I Cop a feel!" he shouted as he ran. He turned to her after running a bit. "Remember you could of had some of this!" he shouted grabbing at his crotch before he continued running. Tenten just stood there befooled at what had transpired. She just continued to walk inside.

"Good afternoon." she was greeted by a nurse at the front desk. Tenten returned her greeting and took the standard paperwork. Tenten stared at the paperwork nervous. Some of the questions puzzled her, she forced herself to answer them. She handed in her paperwork and was instructed to wait in a room.

The room was simple just a bed, a night stand, and a chair. She sat down in the chair. She looked around, sitting atop of the night stand was a bowl of condoms. Just then the door opened and in walked a man wearing a navy blue jumpsuit, sunglasses, and a bandana forehead protector.

"Good afternoon." he said shutting the down behind him. "My name is Ebisu I'll be your sexual experience counselor for today."

"Aren't you the guy Naruto calls a closet perv?" Tenten asked bluntly. "Did you just take this job to have sex with younger girl?" she accused him in a playful manner.

"... no." Ebisu replied. "Let's not talk about him." he said coughing into his hand. "I see you've been a chunin for a while and over eighteen. We have is facility to allow our ninjas who go on life or death missions a chance to experience one of life's greatest pleasures. Which is why we don't serve younger genins. I must wonder why did you wait so long to come here?" he rebelled in a preachy know-it-all voice.

"Oh well, you see." she stammered "there's someone I've had my eye on, but they don't seem to really notice me." she explained looked down at her feet somberly. "I thought if I had some experience they might."

"I see you want too learn the art of seduction." Ebisu said adjusting his glasses. "I think I know who you like awhile."

"You do?" Tenten exclaimed nervously.

"Yes it's obvious." he replied in his know-it-all tone. "A certain Hyuuga on your team."

"Oh, yeah Neji." she said not making eye contact.

"Relax I am not one for gossip I won't tell anyone. Now let me teach you about pleasure. Strip down." Ebisu went on

"Why to romance a girl." Tenten muttered under her breath. She undid her shirt and pants. She stood there naked holding her hands over her dirty pits.

"You don't have to be shy." Ebisu said undoing his pants. "In order to seduce one as uptight as Neji you must be forward. Now take hold of my shaft." he said presenting his penis to her. She sighed and got down on her knees. She started to rub along his penis's shaft.

"Good start not be so nervous about it." she started to rub his penis more intensely. "Your hands seem to be calloused from using tools from training. That is normal for a ninja let's try blowjob. Start by using your tongue to make a circular mention around the head of my cock. He lectured. Tenten began to lick the head of his penis. She wondered how he managed to get any girl out side of this job due to his annoying speech patterned. Ebisu began to moan and stroke the back of her head. "Now slowly start to fit it into you mouth and be carful about the teeth."

"Um alright." she nervously said as she tried to put his penis into her mouth with out any teeth. She opened her mouth wide and slowly started to slide it along her tongue. She closed her lips around it and started to move her tongue around his pneis.

"Good" Ebisu moaned feeling her tongue around his penis. "But I feel like you could go deeper." he said slowly pushing his penis further into her mouth. "Much better." he moaned. He soon accidently hit the back of her throat. She gagged and fought the urge to clinch her jaw. "Oh sorry he said pulling his penis out as he noticed her coiffing.

"I'm fine." she said catching her breath. She didn't really care for putting it back into her mouth. She felt his hand on the back of her head. She looked up to see him rubbing his own penis.

"Now, please open your mouth." He said, she hesitated and did as he said. He soon shot his load into her mouth. His Seamen tasted salty and Tenten didn't care for it much. "Please try and swallow it." she closed her mouth and swallowed it. It felt slimy going down. She cringed as it went down. "Very good, you must love the taste of cum to seduce your man." he turned away. "Now we can move onto the next step, please position your self on the bed." He walked to the night stand and picked up a condom.

"Right if you say so." she said nervously sitting down on the bed. He slid the condom onto his penis. "Since it's your first time I'll go slowly. Please relax it will hurt less." he said getting in close to her.

"Hurt less?" Tenten said surprised. "I'm not sure if I want to do this. I thought is was going to be pleasurable." She started to panic.

"Sex is pleasurable." Edisu said reinsuring her. "It's just girl's first time can be a bit intense." he placed a hand on her inner thigh and started to move it to her crotch. "It is imperative that you relax." he inserted two of his finger into her vagina. She let of a small moan. "Now please lay down and relax." he guided her down on the bed and started to rub one of her nipples. She began to moan louder. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Y-yes." she repealed nervously. He spread her legs open and got between them.

"I'll start off slowly till you feel more comfortable." he said as he slowly began to push his way into her. She started to cringe as he broke through her hymen. "Be patient it'll feel good soon." he said comforting her.

"It better be soon." she said through her teeth, She clenched the bed sheets. Ebisu Continued to move slowly as he rubbed her nipple. After a while Tenten started to moan and unclenched the sheets. "Oh there it is." She moaned loudly as she relaxed.

"Good you're starting too get used to it. Now I can really show you pleasure." Ebisu said, He started to move faster. He took hold of her waist. Her free breast rabidly bounced part and fourth as he thrusts.

"Oh, you're going so deep!" she screamed as he pounded into her freshly deflowered vagina. She moaned louder and louder. Ebisu soon came to a stop. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Well now that you've gotten used to it, I thought We could witch position to one where you've more active." He said adjusting his glasses. "Since you want too seduce that Hyuuga boy you'll need to know how to be on top." Tenten got off the bad as Ebisu laid down. "Now startle yourself over me and lower herself. She grabbed his penis and guided herself down sliding it into her Vagina.

"Is this good?" she asked lowering her hips.

"Good, now just move your hips up and down." Ebisu said feeling her vagina enclosed around his penis. "Don't go up too high or it'll come out." he reminded.

"How's this?" Tenten asked with a huge moan. She started to move up and down faster.

"You're very good at this." Ebisu moaned. He reached around and cupped both of her butt checks in his hand. "You have very well toned ass."

"Um.. Thanks." Tenten said awkwardly between moans. She placed her hands on his chest. Her breasts swung back and fourth.

"Going fast is fine, but you'd want too pace yourself." Ebisu moaned as she hammered down on his penis. "You don't want your thigh to be worn out and sore."

"Don't worry." Tenten moaned. "I do plenty of squats during training I'm used to a few sore body parts in the morning." Just at that moment the door swung open.

"You have any lube in here?" A voice called out. A Topless Anko wearing nothing but a strap on stood in the door. "Oops didn't think Ebisu would take that long." she chuckled.

"Anko!" Ebisu yelled at the intruder. "We're in the middle of our session. Plus you shouldn't be walking around like that. This is a place of teacher pleasure, not a filthy brothel." He lectured her. Tenten was caught staring at her exposed breasts. She looked down a her own.

"Yeah, but I could really use some lube." Anko said ignoring his lecture.

"No we don't." Ebisu said getting annoyed at the incaution. Anko left closing the door behind her. "I'm truly sorry about that. Getting interrupted during love making can through everything off." Tenten started right back up to bouncing up and down on his penis, moaning more vigorously. "Wow, you can really get back into the spirit of thing fast, huh?" Ebisu marveled at her eagerness.

"I think I'm almost there!" Tenten moaned. She had never experienced this before. She never so much as masturbated before. She started to move faster and faster with the building anticipation of the moment.

"Getting pretty eager now huh?" Ebisu said, He started to slide is hand up from her butt to her breasts. He used his thumbs to circle her nipples. "OH HER IT CUMS!" The screamed as he climaxed.

"OH YEAH! LADY TSUNADE!" Tenten screamed. An awkward moment past as she said that. "I meant Neji... or um you." She tried to cover up her outburst. She got off him and went to pick up her cloths.

"Um.. You know this facility supports all sexual oration." Ebisu said pulling off the used condom. "You could have told the receptionist."

"No I like dicks." She protested. She started to put her cloths back on. "I love how there long and get hard and stuff." She babbled.

"Right." Ebisu said suspiciously. "There is no shame is having feelings for the same sex." Tenten not wanting to continue the conservation she walked out the door.

"Thanks for that I'll make sure to use that on Neji... Because I like men." she said before closing the door. She started too walk down the hallway. Just then a door open and a girl walked out She was wearing a hooded jacket and when she saw Tenten she blushed and pulled over her hood. The girl walked briskly down the hallway. Before she could take another step the same door opened again. This time Anko walked out this time fully dressed. She saw Tenten standing there.

"Oh hey you're the one Ebisu was with right?" she ask.

"Um.. Yeah." the image of her topless popped into her head and she looked away. "So um you ever found that lube?" she asked trying too make small talk.

"Nope." she said disappointed. "It doesn't really matter I alright taught some pleasurable moves." Anko started to walk past Tenten. She slapped Tenten on the butt. "Who ever your next sexual partner is I hope they're better then Ebisu. That guy's a bore." she waved as she started to walk away.

**Chapter end. **


	4. Chapter 4: Shino

**Konoha Virginity Clinic **

**Chapter 4: Shino**

In the village hidden in the leafs there is a building where young ninjas can go to enjoy the pleasures of sexual intercourse. A Hooded young man walked up to the building on the outskirts of the village. His name was Shino Aburame. He stood in front of the building for a moment staring up at the sigh. He walked in.

"Hello I'm here to... um." Shino while normally cool and collective couldn't think of a word for why he was here with out sounding crude.

"Don't be nervous it's everyone's first time here." the front desk nurse said cheerfully. "You don't need to be embarrassed and hide your face it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What do you mean?" Shino asked in a dull monotones. "This is how I normally dress."

"O..K..." the nurse said bewildered. She handed him a clipboard. "Just sit over there and fill this out." when Shino walked away her eye was caught by a suspicious plotted planet she could have sworn was a few feet to the right.

When Shino filled out the form he handed it back to her. "Ok mr... Abruame? You're a aburame?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes." he answered bluntly. "Is there a problem?"

"No just... Um..." the nurse tried to say distracted by the plant. "Just um go to room 109. It's just down that hall on the left." Shino just walked to the designated room. When he turned the corner he heard a loud crash. He walked into the room. The room had an odd scent with weird furniture in it. There was a weird swing like thing hanging from the ceiling with extra loops. The bed's head board had two handcuffs attacked. He saw a large bottle on the night stand.

"What's this?" he wondered to himself picking it up. "Ka-ya brand lubricant two litters?" he started at the massive bottle.

"So you're my next fuck?" a stern voice came from behind him. Shino turned to see one of his teammate's mother. Her name was Trsume Inuzuka. She was wearing a spiked dog collar, black leather corset, black leather mini-skirt. With a garter belt stocking and spiked heal shoes. "Well if it isn't Kiba's bug boy friend." she said walking up to him. "I remember when you barely cam up to my tits." she stood uncomfortable close to him. "You've gotten so big." She grabbed his junk. "In more ways then one." she smirked her cleavage pressing up against him. "You might be wearing those sexy glasses, but I know when a man is staring at my good stuff."

"Mrs. Inuzuka... I think I should.." Shino tried to speak but tsume just squeezed his balls.

"It's Trume, mistress, or bitch in here." She said throatily. "You're here to be fucked and I'm here to give it to you. Now let me show you true pleasure." she said dropping down to her knees. "And I better not see any of those bugs crawling around down there." she unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis. "Oh what a handsome cock you have."

"Oh." Shino let out a soft moan as she started to run her fingers along the shaft.

"Oh? You like it big boy?" She asked with a grin. "Tell me how you like this?" She started to lick the tip of his penis in a circular motion. Shino moaned. Tsume snickered and started to suck the whole thing.

"That feels really good Mrs. Inu... Trsume." Shino say Tsume squeezing his balls as he started to call her by her last name. She wrapped her tongue around the shaft of his penis inside her mouth. Shino moaned as she bobbed her head sucking his member.

"You're excited aren't you big boy?" She said pulling his penis out of his mouth. She ran her hand along it and with out warning Shino climaxed on to her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs... Tsume." Shino said in a hurry trying to avoid what ever ball breaking punishment she'd have for cuming on her face. She used her finger to wipe some of he's semen off and licked it.

"Hmm you really are a cheer boy huh?" she said swallowing his cum. "It was tasty, but you still cum in my face with out warning that needs punishment." she stood up and pushed him onto the bed placing one of her heals onto his chest. With her leg up Shino can see up her mini-skirt. She was wearing crotch less panties. He blushed at the sight of his first vagina. "Like what you see cheer boy?" she teased noticing his re-erected penis.

"Um.. I.." He stammered. Tsume snickered.

"You cheer boys are so cute." she grinned. "Why don't I give you a better view?" she said lifting up her skirt. Her panties where black lace with an embroidered dog print over the waist band. He could see bits of her pubic hair sticking out. She positioned herself over his face and bent over to suck his penis. "Now lick my starving drooling pussy."

"A-alright." Shino said nervously starting to lick her vagina. Shino was uncharacteristically nervous he had never seen a vagina before let alone touched one. He stuck out his tongue and started to run it up and down her vagina.

"You cheer boys are cute, but you don't know fuck about fucking." Tsume said "I'll have to teach you how eat out a pussy properly. Now quit being a pussy and get deep into mine." Shino placing his hands on her hips and ploughed his tongue into the folds of her womanhood. "Now you're getting it." she purred before going back to sucking his manhood. It wasn't long to till shino climaxed into Tsume's mouth.

"Sorry... again." Shino said. Tsume sat up and wiped some of Shino's seamen off her chin.

"You apologize too much." she snapped at him with a smile. She undid her corset and through it to the floor. "Do you like my tits?" she asked displaying her unbound breast.

"Y-yes." Shino stammered. Tsume got closer to him her nipples bouncing in his face.

"Then why don't you suck on them while I pet your dog?" Tsume said seductively as she started to tug on his penis.

"Um.. Well as much as I've enjoyed the oral intercourse." Shino said nervously. "I would like to get to vaginal intercourse."

"Quite the ladies man aren't you?" Tsume said with a scowl. "So what you just came here to fuck my pussy? Screw foreplay just fuck the old bitch and leave?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Well no I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend." Shino tried to apologize.

"You've got some nerve kid. I made you cum twice and you haven't gotten me off once. That shit aren't flying so suck my titie." Tsume once again pushed her breasts into his face. Shino started to place his lips around her nipple. "Now that's a good boy." She smiled as she yanked on his once again erected penis. With her other hand she took his hand and guided it to her vagina. "Why don't you give me a good finger bang?" Shino inserted three of his fingers her.

"Is this sufficient?" Shino asked moving his fingers around inside her.

"Yeah!" Tsume moaned "but you can skip the lengthy words, kid." She smirk still tugging on his member. "You're starting to last longer, kid." a few moments past. "I think you're ready." She said getting up. She undid her skirt and dropped it on the floor. "How would you like to fuck your first pussy doggy style?" she said getting on all four raising her butt towards him.

"It will suffice." Shino said getting off the bed.

"There you go being a charmer again." Tsume scuffed. "I'll need to teach you how to talk to a girl. Bad enough you're a bug boy, but your speak patterns could put her to sleep. Don't forget the condom." She said pointing to the night stand.

"Right." Shino said taking one of the condoms "this is just the way I talk by the way." He said with a disapproving voice.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever kid. Just get over here. My pussy is drooling for your dog." Tsume said impatiently waving her rear around. Shino approached her. He guided his hardened penis into her womanhood. "Oh it's been awhile since I've had one as big as you." she moaned.

"Thank you I... guess." he said thrusting into her. Her vagina was slippery and he had trouble keeping it in. Tsume grunting annoyed.

"You might be bigger then my limp-dick ex-husband, but you just as lousy at fucking." She growled. "I'll take the lead now." She pushed Shino to the floor and mounted him. "Now we're fucking." She moaned bounce up and down on his penis.

"Mrs... Tsume" Shino moaned. "Could you maybe slow down?" He groaned his penis feeling like it could be yanked off at any moment.

"Don't call me Mrs." She retorted between moans. "And if you can give it you're all fucking just not as fun." She said rubbing one of her breasts. "You want to play with my tits?" she asked looking down at him. "Even with those glasses I know when a man is staring at my tits."

"Um alright." Shino said reaching up at taking hold of her breast.

"Oh you've got quite the soft touch." she moaned. "You like playing with my titie?"

"Yes." Shino moaned "they're very soft themselves."

"Thank you very much." Tsume moaned. "I bet you never thought an old bitch like me could be such a good fuck, huh?"

"I think I'm close." Shino moaned. He took his other hand and started to rub her other breast.

"Yeah, I'm about to cum too." Tsume screamed as she continued to jump he's junk. "Oh YES!" She screamed as she climaxed.

"That was quite the experience." Shino sighed.

"You're not one for expressing your self, huh?" Tsume said getting off of him.

"I suppose not." Shino said carelessly. "On missions you need to hide your emotions from your enemy so they can't talk what you're doing." He explained.

"That's all well and good on mission." Tsume said walking over to the night stand. "Fucking is all about expressing your pleasure and emotion." she grabbed a tissue and started to wipe herself off. "You're not going to get very many girls keeping you self bundled up like that. Now get over here." She barked.

"Hmm." Shino wondered walking over to her. "This there something else."

"Yeah my job is to teach you about sex, not just taking your cheery." She picked up the bottle of lube from earlier. "You're going to fuck me up the ass." she said pouring lube onto Shino's penis.

"Um I'm not sure." Shino said hesitantly.

"You fucked my mouth, my pussy, and now you're gonna fuck my ass." Tsume said in a demanding tone. "And you're gonna do it doggy style and goo this time." she dropped her panties to the floor. She squirted a huge globe of lube onto her hand and reach around to rub it into her ass hole. "First rule of anal no such thing as too much lube."

"I see." shino said looking down at his freshly lubed penis. "This feel a little weird." he thought to himself.

"Stop thinking so hard and get over here." Tsume said getting down on her knees. "Now fuck my last hole." she said using her hands to spread her ass checks apart.

"Very well then." he said walking towards her. He grabbed her hips and forced his member into her anal channel. "So tight."

"Oh." Tsume moaned as Shino's penis entered her rear. "Yeah my ass is a lot tighter. I did have two kids after all."

"Oh that's right." Shino said remembering who he was with. "I forgot for a moment that this is Kiba's mother." He thought realizing that just moments ago his penis was the very birth canal that his friend came from years ago.

"Hey quit day dreaming a fuck me harder!" Tsume snapped at Shino.

"Oh right." Shino said starting too thrust harder.

"Yes that's it just like that." She moaned. "Fuck my asshole hard!" Tsume moaned. She continued to scream obscenities with her moans. Her breasts swung back and forth as Shino thrusts into her.

"She really is like a bitch in heat isn't she?" Shino thought to himself. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and panting.

"Deeper! I want to feel your burning hot cock deep in my ass." Tsume screamed.

"Your ass is so tight I think I'm about to cum." Shino said squeezing her hips as he built towards orgasm. Shino pulled out his penis as his seamen spued from it's tip all over Tsume lower back. Tsume's mouth hung open as she fall to the floor panting.

"What an amazing fuck you are." Tsume said laying on the floor. "My hips are like jelly." Shino cleaned his penis and went to fetch his pants. "That's it?" Tsume said sitting up. "I just called you an amazing fuck you could atleast say something to me." She pouted. "Just thank for taking my cheer and letting me fuck your ass." She said in a mocking tone to impersonated Shino's voice.

"Oh sorry." Shino said turning towards her. "I guess it's only fair to avoid animosity among teammates. Your butt is very firm and tight." Tsume narrowed her eye at him.

"Well it the words where nice, but we still need to work on your way with charming the ladies." Tsume said getting up. She then put her cloths back on.

"So is there anything else I need to know." Shino asked zipping his pants up.

"A lot." Tsume remarked adjusting her corset. "But for now That's enough." the two headed out the room. "By the way." Tsume said quietly.

"Hmm?" Shino wondered.

"If you and Kiba want to have a sleep over. I leave my door unlocked and sleep in the nude." she winked at him and grabbed his crotch one last time before parting ways.

"Sleep over." Shino mused. "Fully grown men don't do sleep overs." He thought to himself. He walked back into the lobby of the clinic. The nurse at the front desk seemed angry at the moment. As Shino walked past her he noticed she now had a band ad on her cheek. Shino walked out the door. Outside was a young boy rubbing his bottom. "Oh hey I know you." Shino said walking up tp him.

"Oh hey you're that freaky bug guy. One of Naruto's friends." He said looking up at Shino.

"I am not a freaky bug guy." Shino retorted. "You're Konohamaru, right? Are you hurt."

"Oh this? no." Konohamaru said clearly laying. "I was just inside getting my bones jumped."

"I see." shino said looking down with him. Shino wasn't believing a word of his.

"Yep I totally made it to fourth base." Konohamaru said with a huge grin. "My pants where totally down." He walked away still rubbing his behind.

"Today was an interesting one." Shino remarked looking up into the sky.

**Chapter End.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ino

**Konoha Virginity Clinic**

**Chapter 5: Ino**

In the village hidden in the leafs there is a building where young ninjas can go to enjoy the pleasures of sexual intercourse. How ever far away from this building in the midst of the night a young woman dreams of thing she doesn't quite understand yet.

Inside of dream the young blonde was being fondled by two men shrouded in shadows. Their faces hidden. She moaned feeling their hands move across her body.

"Mmm. Yes, just like that." She moaned rolling around in her bad fondling her own breast as she sleeps. "Please more, I want more." She moaned loudly. As the men in her dream laid her down one slid his penis into her. "Yes!" She moaned cried out.

She awoke quickly her head in a daze looking around her room. "Again?" she muttered getting out of bed. "Man, this is so nasty." she groaned sitting down on her toilet and starts wiping away the vaginal fluid. "I always feel so disgusting when this happens." She sighed.

She through the tissue she was using away and looked down at her pubic hair. "Looks like I could trim it again." she had trimmed her hair down to a narrow strip and it started to grow unruly again. "Then again, why bother." she sighed and pulled up her panties going back to bad. "It's not like I go on many dates."

"Hey Ino!" A pink haired girl cried out waving at her the next morning.

"Oh, Sakura." Ino blinked and waved at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." Sakura said walking up to her. "Lady Tsunade sent me on a errands to run supplies to a facility across the village." She shrugged. "How are you?"

"Fine." Ino shrugged. "Mind if I come with you?" Ino said walking with her. "I have nothing else to do today."

"Sure, the company would be nice." Sakura smiled. The two walked down the street making idle chic chat. The came upon the building of the virginity clinic.

"What's this place?" Ino asked looking up at it.

"It's a clinic for sexual education." Sakura said walking up to the front door.

"Huh..." Ino said looking around. "So if you're unsure about something you can come ask them here?"

"Something like that." Sakura said handing a package to the nurse at the front desk.

"This is where you come to learn to fuck." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see the purple haired temptress Anko. "It's a lot of fun." She smirked.

"Oh, Hi Anko." Ino said nervously. "So people come here to have sex? Isn't that like a brothel?" She asked.

"Not quite." Anko chucked. "We don't charge and it's virgins only." She walked up to them. "So what brings you two lovely girls here. Want to loose you're cherries." Ino and Sakura blushed

"No, thanks Anko-sensei." Ino said backing away. "So what brings you here?"

"Anko is one or our more frequent volunteers." Sakura said smiling. " they're called sexual experience counselors."

"Such a boring name." Anko groaned. "I prefer fucking tutor." Anko smiled. She laughed walking past them.

"Ignore her, Ino." Sakura said with a sigh. The two walked out of the building. "I have to go back to lady Tsunade. What about you?" She turned to Ino.

"I forgot I have some things to do." Ino said with a forced smile. "I'll see you later." she waved walking away.

"Okay then." Sakura shrugged and walked away. After Sakura left the sight Ino walked back to the clinic and walked in.

"Oh, hello again." The nurse said seeing Ino. "Did Sakura forgot something?"

"No, I'm... here to learn." Ino said shyly. The nurse smiles and handed her a clip bored.

"Fill this out." She said with a smiles. Ino quickly filled it out and handed it back to her.

"Okay go to room 110 and wait for your sexual experience counselors." The nurse smiles and pointed the way to the room.

"Okay." Ino said going down the hallway. She walked into the room and set down on the bed waiting. She was nervous. What kind of man would she get, would she be any good the first time? She tapped her foot looking down, waiting for what seemed like forever. The door to the room opened and she looked up.

"Hello, I'm Izumo Kamizuki." a man said walking in. "I'll be your counselor today."

"Oh, it's you. Hi." Ino said getting up.

"Oh Ino." Izumo said blinking. "I didn't think you where... never mind."

"Didn't think I was what?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well just the way you normally dressed and um well." Izumo shrugged trying to think of a way to change the subject. "It doesn't matter." He said closing the door.

"Fine, so what do we do first?" Ino said shrugging.

"Undressing." Izumo said unzipping his flak jacket. Ino nodded and the two undressed. Ino sat on the bed covering her shelf embarrassed. "There is no need for that."

"Umm I know." Ino blushed seeing Izumo standing completely nude in front of her. "I didn't think this is how it would be like." She thought to her self. "So now what?"

"Tell me something Ino." Izumo said looking at her. "Do you masturbate?" Ino looked up in surprise not knowing what to say. Izumo leaned over her and placed a hand on her breast.

"What are you doing?" She said in shock trying not to moan.

"One does not just jump into sex, you work up to it." he rubbed her breast and slid his other hand down her body. "Do you often fondle yourself?"

"Yes." Ino moaned giving in. "I masturbate in my sleep, it's so disgusting."

"There is nothing disgusting about a young woman blossoming." Izumo whispered in her ear as he started to rub her tender vagina. "Now place your hand on my penis."

"Um okay." Ino whimpered placing a hand on his soft member. "I've never done anything like this before." She work her hand up and down his penis making it hard.

"Well your doing very well." Izumo smiled, laying her down on the bed. He gently kisses her breast and rubbing her body.

"This feels so amazing." Ino moaned moving her hand on his penis more. "I want more, please." she begged

"Alright." Izumo smiled and grabbed a condom off the night stand and slipped it onto his hardened penis. He spread her legs open and pressed the tip against her vagina.

"Please, I want this so bad." Ino moaned looking at him. Izumo smiles and slowly pushed into her. Ino clutched at the bed sheets. Her discomfort passed quickly as she started to moan.

"How does it feel?" Izumo asked thrusting into her.

"It's so amazing." Ino moaned. "Harder I want more." she cried out. Izumo smiled and thrusts faster into her.

"Your pussy is so soft and tight." Izumo moaned thrusting into her. "I'm going to cum soon."

"Yes, do it." Ino moaned loudly as she climaxed. Izumo pulled out of her and pulled off his condom.

"How was your first time.?" Izumo asked.

"So great, I want more." Ino panted laying on the bed.

"Hey Izumo, you in here?" a voice called out from outside opening the door.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo yelled at the man. "I'm in the middle of a session."

"Sorry, when I got back from the restroom you where gone." Kotetsu said. "Hey is that Ino?" He asked noticing her.

"Yes, now get out!" Izumo yelled.

"No, stay." Ino said. The two looked at her. "I want more, please." She smiled. Kotetsu smiles and joined in. Ino smiles and started to stroke him quickly.

"She's so eager." Kotetsu smiles moaning. "Feel free to suck it." he smiled moving closer to her. Ino slid her lips around his member and started to suck it.

"Yes, I've never had a client who was this eager before." Izume moaned thrusting back into her vagina. Ino moaned onto the shaft of Kotetsu.

"I can't believe I'm getting a hummer from Inoichi's daughter." Kotetsu thought moaning.

"Hey, Kotetsu switch with me." Izumo said thrusting into her. "I want a blowjob too."

"Are you kidding?" Kotetsu said. "You get to fuck her pussy and you're complaining about not going a blowjob?"

"I don't mind, switch if you want." Ino smiles stroking the shaft of his penis. "I can pleasure you both." The group switch through positions. Ino suck both the guy off and swallowed their cum and she has taking both their cocks into her.

"Her ass is tighter then her vagina." Izumo moaned thrusting into her anus as Kotetsu thrust into her sopping wet vagina.

"More I want more." Ino moaned thrusting her hips against them. "Give me all you've got." The three moaned for what seemed like hours till their sexual hunger was satisfied.

"Wow what was really great." Izumo smiled throwing away another condom.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Kotetsu smiled pulling up his pants. "It's too bad more of our clients have gangbang fetish." The two slapped hands before heading out. Ino still laying on the bed panting.

"I think I lost some control there for a bit." She thought getting up. "Hopefully I got it all out of my system." She sighed getting dressed. "Maybe I do dress a little to slutty." She thought remembering Izumo's earlier comment. She smiled and started to walk out the door.

**Chapter 5 end.**


	6. Chapter 6: Choji

**Konoha****Virginity Clinic **

**Chapter 6: Choji **

In the village hidden in the leafs there is a building where young ninjas can go to enjoy the pleasures of sexual intercourse. A plump young man walked up to the front door nervously. His name is Choji Akimichi he was a rather husky young man often made fun of for his body.

"Hello?" The nurse at the front desk said with a smile.

"Um-hi..." He said awkwardly looking down. The nurse just smiled and him and handed a clip board and told him to go fill it out. Choji was embarrassed to say the least. He filled out the paper on the sheet and handed it back in.

"Thank you." the nurse said with a smile. "Please go to room 103 and wait." She said pointing down to hallway. Choji nodded and started to walk down the hallway to the for mentioned room. He walked in and set down wondering who he would get.

"Good day." a voice said as he looked up to see the alluring Anko standing at the door. "So you ready to fuck?"

"Anko?" Choji blinked remembering her from his first time taking the chunin exam as the loud mouth woman.

"Yeah, you're the Akimichi kid, right?" Anko said walking up to him. "You're have to learn how to fuck, right?"

"Um-yeah." Choji stuttered. "I've always been mocked for my size and my father says I need to care on the family line one day."

"So you want confidence in your fucking skill so you can get a lady?" Anko smiled. "Okay I'll teach you how to make any girl's need buckle and scream out in pleasure." Choji's face turned red at her blunt language.

"Um... yes..." Choji muttered. Anko pushed him into a chair and stood on the arm rest her crotch right in his face.

"First lesson, how to properly eat out a pussy." Anko smiled lufting up her mini skirt showing her bear vagina.

"You're not wearing underwear." Choji exclaimed looking at her nether region.

"Yep, some day girls just feel like letting the air flow." She smile wider forcing his face into her groin. "Now start kissing my pussy." Choji slowly leaned in and kissed the lips of her vagina. "Very good, Now slowly slide your tongue between the lips of my pussy. Choji did as he was told.

"So this is a pussy?" Choji thought to himself. As time went on he started moving his tongue faster into her.

"Hmm, You like the taste of my pussy, don't you?" Anko moaned running her fingers through his hair. "You're pretty good." Anko moaned and pulled his head away. Choji looked up disappointed.

"What, did I do something wrong?" he asked looking up.

"Nothing, it's just time to move on to more fun lessons." She smiled getting down from her position. "Now it's time to get naked." She smiled slowly removing her clothes. Choji's face turned red as he removed his clothes as well. "Like what you see?" Anko smiled turning to him. She raised her hand over her head and swung around her pierced breast. Today she had nipple rings with jeweled hearts hanging from them.

"Um... yeah." Choji muttered. He stood completely naked in front of her, holding a hand over his groin region.

"What's wrong?" Anko teased. "I showed you what I'm working with. Now show me yours." She smirked walking up to him and yanking at his hand.

"Um okay." Choji blushed letting her pull his hand away. Anko raised an eyebrow and quickly lowered it. "What?"

"Nothing" Anko said.

"You had a look, is it too small?" Choji asked nervously. He looked down at his groin.

"No, no it's not that." Anko said quickly. "It's average, it's just that you're suck a big guy, I was expecting something not quite so average." She chuckled trying to change the subject. She smiled and started running her hand along his shaft.

"Oh." Choji moaned, feeling her soft hands on his penis. "I could make it bigger if you want." Choji moaned; he placed his hands together. "Partial Expansion Jutsu." His penis then began to grow rabidly.

"Wha..?" Anko said shocked leaning back nearly getting hit by the tip of his member. She blinked looking at the giant penis. "That's too much, kid." she chuckled. "It's the size of my leg. There is no way I could fit it inside me." She was in a state of shock and bewilderment.

"Oh, sorry." Choji said patting the back of his head. He preformed the jutsu again shrinking his penis down to a still larger then his original size.

"That's more like it." Anko smirked, rubbing her hand along his now massive shaft. "That's quite the useful jutsu you're clan has." She smiled. "I can think of a few girls whom would love to use it on their breasts." She chuckled started to lick the tip of his penis.

"Oh..." Choji moaned feeling her tongue on his penis. "I never knew this would feel so good." Anko smirked before sliding his penis into her mouth. Choji moaned louder feeling her warm breath on his penis.

"Are you enjoying this, big boy?" Anko teased before going back to suck him off. Choji continued to moan as he felt her tongue around his shaft.

"Yeah..." Choji moaned loudly as his penis started to pulsate. "Wait, I think I'm going to..." Choji groaned before releasing his semen into her mouth. Anko gaged and pulled it out as semen still pouring out sprayed over her face. "I'm so sorry." Choji cried out considered.

"It's fine, kid." Anko said grabbing tissue to clean off her face. "You're a virgin after all, I just got carried away playing with your dick." She licked the last of her cum off her lips and looked at him. "Speaking of which, it seems your jutsu wore off." Anko said pointing down to his penis now it's normal size.

"Oh, sorry." Choji muttered looking down. "I can redo it, if you want."

"Hmm. Maybe, but not so big." Anko smiled. "This time your dick gets a taste of my pussy, and I don't want to bite off more the I can chew." She winked. Choji nodded and preform his hand seal making his penis grow once again. Anko smiled and got out a condom. "I'm going to show you a little trick." She smiled.

"A trick?" Choji thought puzzled. Anko took the condom out and placed it in her mouth she bent down and slipped his penis back into her mouth wrapping it in the condom. Choji's face turned red feeling the latex snuggle fit onto him.

"There nice a tight." Anko smiled rubbing Choji's stiff shaft. "Now it's time for the real fun." She teasily pushed choji down to the floor and straddled him. She lowered herself onto him. "Hmm, so big." Anko moaned bouncing herself on his lap.

"Oh!" Choji moaned out. "So this is sex?" He thought to himself as Anko moved up and down, her breast bouncing in his face. He reached up and grabbed her breast.

"Oh, careful with the goods, big boy." Anko moaned as he grabbed her breasts. "You need to be gentle with a girls goods, unless they say other wise." She winked. Anko placed a hand over his and guiding it.

"There so soft." Choji moaned and he rubbed her breast. His thumb rubbed her nipple, her nipple was fully erect, the metal in her piercing against her skin.

"Oh, you like my nipple?" Anko smiled. "Do you like girls with piercings?" she chuckled moving faster.

"Yes." Choji moaned. "Your breast and pussy s so good." His mind rushed. With out realizing it he lost control of his jutsu. His penis started to grow again larger then anko was prepare for.

"Kid!" She screamed. "What do you think you're doing?" Choji looked down noticing what had happened. Choji could see his penis making a budge in Anko's skin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Choji exclaimed, he quickly returned it to the previous size. Anko sighed in relief and slouched over Choji, her arms over his shoulder. Choji placed a hand on her butt and started hosting Anko up and down.

"Hmm, my didn't you just take charge." Anko moaned softly into his ear. She felt his rough hands grasped onto her soft toned butt, as he bounced her on his lap. "That a boy." She moaned more as Choji started moving her faster.

"I think I'm going to cum again." Choji moaned loudly started to buck his own hip up to meet Anko's.

"Go ahead and cum, big boy." Anko moaned. She tilted her head back as choji thrust harder till her stopped. Her eyes opened she thought she felt cum shot into her vagina. She quickly got off his lap. "Oh, damn it." She snared looking down at it. The condom had broke and Choji had came inside her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Choji yelped. "What should we do?" He got up in a panic.

"Nothing." Anko sighed. "It's fine It's one of my safe days so I probably won't get pregnant, but it still pisses me off." She started to grumble. "They buy such cheap condoms here, It's because they get a bulk discount."

"Oh, I see." choji said looking down. The two got dressed and headed out the door.

"Hey, kid." Anko said to Choji. Choji turned wondering what she had to say.

"You're a great fuck, but pull the size changing shit during sex again and someone will get their eye poked out." Choji gulp and the look in her eyes. He slowly nodded and started heading out.

**Chapter 6 End.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura

**Konoha Virginity clinic **

**Chapter 7: Sakura**

In the village hidden in the leafs there is a building where young ninjas can go to enjoy the pleasures of sexual intercourse. However further into the village walked the pink haired ninja Sakura down a street.

"That idiot Naruto." She muttered carried a stack of papers. "He always forget to do the mission paperwork." she sighed as she reached Naruto's apartment building. She started heading up the stairs grumbling. "It's always me who has to pick up after this idiot like a little brother." She reached Naruto's apartment and was about to knock when she thought she heard a voice.

"Naruto please." A faint voice came from the room. Sakura put her ear closer to the door.

"Is there someone in there with him?" she pondered thinking she's heard the voice before.

"Come on just say it once." the familiar voice of Naruto came from behind the door.

"What is he talking about? Say what?" Sakura wondered, she looked both way to make sure she was the only one around before trying to quietly open the door. She slowly cracked open the door. "Wha..?" She gasped seeing Hinata in there with him.

"It's just saying it is still so embarrassing." Hinata said both her and Naruto were shirtless. Hinata was sitting in his lap.

"Please you said it before." Naruto begged stroking Hinata's back. Sakura watched intensely still wonder what is going on.

"Naruto..." Hinata paused. "Please f...fuck my...pussy with your hard... c-cock." She starred down at the floor.

"That's my girl." Naruto smiled Kissing Hinata's lips and pulling her closer. Sakura's heart started to race and she quickly ran from the door.

"What the hell? When did they become a couple?" Sakura thought running down the street. She stopped huffing out of breath. "Why am I running? Why do I care?" A tear ran down her cheek. "What do I care? Naruto always annoyed me with his stupid flirting and Hinata has had a thing for him since the academy." she huffed starting to walk. "Still I wish Sasuke was here." She frown staring at the ground.

"Sakura." a friendly voice called out from behind her. She turned to see the smiling face of her admirer Rock Lee.

"Oh, Lee." Sakura said rubbing her eye.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Lee asked concerned. "Have you been crying? Did you hurt yourself during training?"

"What, oh no." Sakura said reassuring him. She starred down for a moment. "Lee, do you want to go spare?" She asked.

"YES!" Lee cried out. "Let us show each other the full joy of youth with our fists." Lee chanted.

The two made their way to the training field. They starred down at each other before starting to exchange punches. Sakura threw a series of furious punches at Lee. The sight she saw of Naruto and Hinata kept playing back in her mind. Soon memories of Sasuke started to appears in her mind. Tears started to leak out of her eyes as she throw a punch at Lee.

"Unfocused." Lee said grabbing her arm and tossing her over his shoulder. Lee then pinned her. "What's going on, Sakura?"

"Nothing!" Sakura yelled lying. Lee gave her a concerned look. "It's just... Lee, have you ever felt sad about something for no reason?"

"Huh?" Lee said puzzled. "I don't think so, perhaps your really shading teas of joy?"

"No." Sakura said grimly. "You see." She hesitated to tell Lee what she saw. "I saw Naruto and Hinata... together.. As in couple together." She said looking down.

"I see." Lee said his eyes widening. He fought the urge to jump up and cream in joy. His romantic rival for Sakura's affection, Naruto, has gone and getting a girlfriend. "I'm very happy for them." Lee gulped nervously. He saw this as an opportunity he shouldn't screw up. "So, does seeing those two together make you feel sad?"

"No, not exactly." Sakura said. "It's going to be nice not to have Naruto harassing me on mission and when I'm working for dates, and Hinata has had her eye on him for years, but." She paused starring down. "I don't know. I just starting of thinking of the old days and Sasuke."

"I see." Lee said slowly thinking of what to say next. He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulders. "Sadly Youth is a raging river. You can fight the current all you want, but you can't stay in the same place forever. One day you will be swapped out to the ocean of life. Naruto and Hinata have fund each other and experienced one of the final beauties of Youth." He said reassuring her.

"Lee..." Sakura stammered for a moment not expecting Lee to say that. "That was..."

"You must not shed tears for this moment!" Lee continued. "You must not fall beneath the current. Swim strong and hold your head up high, You must always look forward too tomorrow. Always to stay up with your comrades in youth. Then you can run into the sunset of victory!"

"Ah-huh..." Sakura said completely lost. "I think I understand... Kind of."

"Sakura." Lee said softly placing both hands on her shoulders and starred into her eyes.

"Lee..." Sakura starred back and began to smile. "Lee, Thanks for much." Lee smiled and began to move his lips closer to hers. "I think I know what to do now." She said pulling away. "Thanks for much, Lee, I really needed that." She smiled as she started to run off towards the village.

"Oh, okay, you're welcome..." Lee started. "I will not cry, I fail only to feel the true worth of vitory." Lee said to himself fighting off tears.

Sakura ran down the street. She stopped in front of Naruto apartment building and starred up at his Window.

"I vowed never to fall behind again." She smiled and held up her fist. She continued to walk down the street further towards the outskirts of the village. She stopped and huffed out of breath. She stood before the virginity clinic.

"Welcom." the front desk nurse greeted her. "Oh, Sakura I wasn't expecting you." she said realizing who her.

"I'm not here about any official business." Sakura paused for a moment embarrassed. "I'm here for... that..."

"Oh..." the nurse paused for a moment realizing what Sakura wanted. "I see." She awkwardly paused for a moment. "Here take a form and fill it out." she said forcing an awkward smile and handing her a form.

"T-thanks." Sakura said awkwardly taking the form. She sat down on a bench and started to fill it out. She looked over the form's questions intensely as she decided her answers. Once she finished she was told to go to a room. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." She thought to herself. When she reached the room she sat down on the bed.

"Hello." A mellow voice came from the door as it opened. Sakura gasped seeing who it was.

"Sensei!" She cried out pointing a finger at the man who walked through the door. The man who stood there was Her Sensei, Kakashi Hataka.

"Oh, Sakura." Kakashi blinked. "I didn't realize you would come to a place like this."

"Sensei you're such a perv." Sakura scolded crossing her arms. "I knew it with you reading those pervy books in public, but to do something like this."

"Hey now." Kakashi retorted. "Someone has to do it, I'm just helping out with the development of the next generation."

"Pff." Sakura scoffed. "I bet you're doing this so you can have sex with girls way younger then you."

"Enough of this." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Why did you come here now?" He asked with a sharp eye.

"Um... no reason." Sakura said looking away.

"Fine you can tell me the real reason later." Kakashi sighed. "Shall we begin?" he asked unzipping his vest.

"Wait, um.. I'm not sure about this anymore." Sakura stammerer. Her voice grow weak and nervous.

"Now is a good at time as any." Kakashi said removing his vest and sitting down next to her. "Perhaps telling me the real reason for coming here would put you more at rest."

"I still don't think so, Sensei." Sakura sighed avoiding eye contact. She suddenly started to moan. She look down and saw Kakashi rubbing her crotch. "S-sensei." She moaned wanting him to stop.

"You came here to lose your virginity and to learn about sexual pleasure; I intend to make sure you do." He replied sliding a hand up her side. He softly cupped her breast.

"Sensei." Sakura moaned feeling Kakashi's hand on her breast of crotch. "I've never been touched like this before, please don't move so fast."

"Really?" Kakashi teased. "You never tried yourself rough while masturbating?" He asked.

"Sensei, I never masturbate." She gasped. Kakashi started stop circle her nipple through her shirt with his thumb.

"Don't lie, Sakura." Kakashi said. "How many time to you do it on average?" He started digging his middle finger into her crotch. "Lie again and I'll be rougher."

"Hmm... only about once a week." Sakura moaned her nipples starting to hardened.

"I see. Seems normal." Takashi mused. He reached up and started unzip her shirt as he continued to rub her nipple. "Tell me about it. When you first started and how you do it." He demanded opening her shirt exposing her cotton white bra.

"I was twelve." Sakura said fighting off another moan. "One day I saw Sasuke training in the rain. The water dripped down his face and body. His shirt clung too him."

"I'm not interested in how Sasuke looked." Kakashi interrupted and pinched one of her nipples. "What is your method of choice for masturbating?"

"In the bath." She moaned out. "It's the only time I'm alone and my mother can't nag me." She breathed heavily.

"I see..." Kakashi said slowly. He slide one hand Into Sakura's shorts and began to rub her clitoris. "So, you trim down there, do you?" He teased feeling around under her shorts. "No way a girl your age has so little."

"I just think it looks nice." Sakura moaned with a deep blush. "I tried it once to see how it looked." She looked away.

"Fair enough." Kakashi said pulling down her shorts. "Put your hand on my cock." He ordered.

"Huh!?" Sakura said shocked. Kakashi just simply stared back at her. "Hmm, Sensei you really are a perv." She huffed reaching down and grabbing his crotch. She blushed feeling the length of his shaft.

"Like you not turn on." Kakashi teased running his middle finger along the lips of her vagina.

"Shut up!" She blustered. She slowly started to rub a finger along the length of his penis.

"Well, it seems you like stroking my cock." Kakashi teased. "You're face is about as red as Hinata's when she sees Naruto. Don't be shy in using your whole hand." Sakura's face deepened thinking of Naruto and Hinata. She squeezed the shaft of Kakashi's penis. "Too tight." His eye widened in pain of her grib

"Sensei, shut up." She said in a low tone. "I don't want to talk about them during this."

"Them?" Kakashi grunted. Sakura just let out and avoided eye contact. "Fair enough. Undress your self." Kakashi ordered standing up and undressing himself.

"Fine." Sakura grunted as she pulled off her shirt and bra. She sat on the bed naked covering herself with her arms. "Sensei, if I'm naked you should be too." She said nervously looking up at him. Kakashi had stripped down to his headband and face mask.

"I undressed as much as you did." Kakashi replied scratching the back of his head. " see. I took off my pants, underwear, and shirt." Sakura blushed as her eyes inadvertently looked at his exposed and fully erect penis. "Don't be shy of it. You're going to have it inside you soon enough."

"Eh?" She blurted shocked. Kakashi quickly moved next to her still standing, his penis on her eye level. She blinked seeing it so close up.

"Lick it." Kakashi ordered looking down at her. Sakura gulped and slowly started licking the shaft of his member. She slowly ran her hand along his shaft and licking with vigor. "Very good." Kakashi moaned. "Now lay back and take it into your mouth.

"Yes, sensei." She blushed laying back onto the bed. She opened her mouth wide and let his penis slide into it. Kakashi bent over her face and landed forward. Sakura let out a sharp moan against Kakashi's penis as she felt Kakashi's finger inter her.

"Just relax, Sakura." Kakashi reassured her. "Just breath through your nose." Sakura tried to relax and moved her tongue along his shaft. She started breathing heavily feeling Kakashi's fingers inside her. She let out another sharp moan as she felt a tongue lick her clitoris.

"Is that Kakashi Sensei's tongue?" She thought to herself. "I can't get a good view." She thought frustrated. "It feels so good." She moaned feeling the tongue move along the lips of her vagina. She tried looking around but all she could see was His balls dangling in her face. "Damn it. I can't see his face."

"I'm about to cum, Sakura." Kakashi said with a huff. He continued licking out Sakura's womanhood. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt Kakashi's sperm shot into her throat. "You okay?" Kakashi asked pulling out of her mouth.

"I'm fine." she said coughing slightly. "That tasted weird." She looked up and saw Kakashi wearing his mask. Sakura's heart sank.

"Well then, I guess it's time to more on to the next stage." Kakashi said, he reached over and grabbed a condom from the side table. He sat down on the bed. "Face away from me and straddle my lap."

"Sensei, you could be a little less bossy." Sakura said with a sigh and doing what Kakashi told her. She blush turning away from Kakashi and raised her legs up onto the bed on either side of Kakashi's sides.

"Maybe later you can take charge, if that's what you're into." Kakashi chuckled. He slowly slide a hand from her thigh to her butt and all the way too one of her breasts.

"Sensei." Sakura moaned blushing. "Please don't say such things." She nervously looked down as she felt Kakashi's hand wondering about her body and guiding herself down onto his penis.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura kept quiet and nodded. "Okay then." He slowly lowered her onto his penis. She winced as it started to enter her.

"Sensei, it feels weird." Sakura moaned her voice cracking slightly.

"The feeling will pass." Kakashi said reassuringly stroking her hair as he thrusts the rest of his penis into her.

"It feels so big." Sakura moaned feeling Kakashi all the way into her. "Sensei, I've never had something this big before."

"So, you never used any toys during masturbation?" Kakashi asked bouncing Sakura up and down on his lap. Sakura just shook her head. "I see." He move his hand to her front and started to rub her clitoris with his finger.

"That feels so good, Sensei." Sakura moaned tilting her head back.

"Well, how does this feel?" Kakashi teased focusing his chakra into his finger. Sakura screamed out in pleasure.

"Sensei! That's too much." She threw her head back resting it onto his shoulder. "It... it feels too good." Sakura's head was swimming in overwhelming amount of pleasure.

"Perhaps it was too much for a first timer." kakashi said letting up on her clitoris. "I thought you could take it."

"I can, I want more." Sakura said panting. She started moving her leg thrusting herself on his lap. "More, sensei, more!"

"Very well." Kakashi said rubbing her clit even more. He focused his chakra into one of his other finger and began to rub one of her nipples.

"Fuck me, Sensei, fuck me!" She yelled Sakura yelled. Her legs were moving on almost on their own bouncing onto Kakashi's penis. Her vision was starting to go blurring. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out. "Fuck my brains out, sensei!"

"Very well." Kakashi said happily. He started bucking his hips into Sakura's pushing his penis further into Sakura.

"I think I'm going to cum!" Sakura yelled out. Her thoughts were lost in pleasure, her vision too blurry to see anything clearly. Just before coming she felt a pair on lips on her own. She let out a muffled moan as she came.

"Sakura, wake up." She heard a faint voice in the distance. She opened her eyes to see Kakashi fully dressed again.

"What, Kakashi Sensei?" She wondered looking around. "What happened?"

"You blacked out after climaxing. Do you remember?" Kakashi ask bending over her.

"Yeah, I think so." She rubbed her head. "Eh?" She looked around and noticed she was fully nude. "I'm still naked!?"

"Well, yeah." Kakashi shrugged. "So, what to explain what was eating you earlier? I always thought you were saving yourself for Sasuke, have you given up on him returning?"

"You mean aside from you?" Sakura joked. "Just about." She said somberly. "It's been year, I still wish to save him, but there is not point in stopping my self from experiencing life."

"What made you come to this epiphany?" Kakashi asked picking up Sakura's clothes and handing them to her.

"I.. Um... you see." Sakura stammered. "I was at Naruto's place earlier."

"So, you know about him and Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Eh!" Sakura said shocked. "You mean you knew!" she yelled.

"Yeah, everyone here knows." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "They first hooked up through this place, Kurenai set them up to kill two birds with one stone in a way." Sakura just sat there dumbfounded at being the last to know. "Well, I have to go. Get dressed and leave the cleaning crew will be around soon." Kakashi said leaving. Sakura just starred into space.

**Chapter End.**


End file.
